


Rogueling

by lunaerum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (But He's In A Coma), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit Canonical Child Abuse (For HP and The Flash), Overprotective Characters, Pining, Post-Order of the Phoenix AU, Sirius Black Lives, The Flash S1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaerum/pseuds/lunaerum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After series of seemingly unrelated coincidences ends with Voldemort being cast back in the form of a wraith at the end of Harry's fifth year and it becomes too dangerous for Harry to stay in England, Dumbledore reveals that not only that James Potter isn't his biological father, but that he intends to send Harry to live with the man who is – a man named Leonard Snart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogueling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Note: the est. relationship is between Len/Mick, Iris/Eddie, and Ronnie/Caitlin while the pining is between Sirius/Remus and Barry/Cisco. 
> 
> (Full Fic) Timeline: I've moved the HP canon to fit the canon of The Flash. It's likely later in 2015 when (in my fic) the Rogues are formed and begin to operate as a team. This fic disregards Legends of Tomorrow, some of the The Flash post S1E22 (in that Eddie and Ronnie live) and almost all of The Flash S2 (Wally will eventually be in the fic though!).
> 
> Broken down, here are the (new) dates. For reference, I'm using the air date of The Flash episodes for the time period that they happen.
> 
> Rogue Air (S1E22) happens in early May 2015. Everything afterwards for The Flash is disregarded. Reminder! This fic is every canon divergent.
> 
> The Battle of Department of Mysteries happens June 18, 2015. Harry's fifth year ends late June and afterwards, Dumbledore searches for a solution to the problem that has arisen with Harry's safety. Eventually after months of searching, he finds the solution in Leonard Snart. Haven't decided exactly when Len and Harry meet though. How long does it take to form a gang of supervillains do you think? Because I have no idea.
> 
> Dedication: This fic is dedicated to one of my nearest and dearest friends over on tumblr, Jesse! Jesse, I love you and I'm so thankful for all of your support and kind words. I hope you'll like the fic.
> 
> And one last thing before the start of the fic: I'm definitely not following canon for either The Flash or HP, that much should be obvious from my summary. Things will be changed around, but there will be a lot of development to support those changes … so it may go a bit slow at time, but I promise it will all make sense! In this prologue, I'm definitely info-dumping, but I wanted to get the story moving along. It will start to pick up next chapter!

In one universe, Harry's biological parents are James and Lily Potter.

(James is never hit by a spell during a raid on Diagon Alley – a spell that renders him infertile, with a very large scar on his abdomen and slight limp. This causes them never to seek out alternative methods of conception, never having the need for it. James never blood-adopts Harry. James and Lily never have the idea of _Sirius_ blood adopting Harry as well, as a contingency plan just in case they're not able to care for Harry over the course of the war.)

In one universe, Harry's scar is a result of Voldemort's failed _Avada Kedavra_ and subsequent horcruxification.

(Lily never frantically draws the rune _sowilo_ on Harry's forehead in her blood as Voldemort makes his way towards them, invoking success and protection – and to a lesser extent the strengthening and purification of his magical core. As a result, the piece of Voldemort's soul, as dark and evil as it is, never merges completely with Harry and when Voldemort attempts to possess Harry in the Department of Mysteries, the sad, pathetic sliver of Voldemort's soul flees from Harry's body to Voldemort's.)

In one universe, Sirius dies at Bellatrix Lestrange's hand and falls into the Veil.

(Tonks isn't still engaged in combat with Bellatrix, distracting her until she disapparates waiting for Voldemort's arrival and subsequent possession of Harry – so she doesn't have time to lob a Killing Curse at her cousin.)

In one universe, Voldemort is vanquished in the Battle of Hogwarts, in what would have been Harry's seventh year if he hadn't gone on the hunt for horcruxes.

(Harry doesn't destroy Voldemort's body at the end of their encounter at the Department of Mysteries while the Dark Lord is possessing him in an unguided attack that's one-part accidental magic, one-part residual protection from the sowilo rune. Much like the first time a Potter cast him into the form of a wraith, Voldemort is thought to be dead and the wizarding world rejoices once more.)

This story is _**not** _ about that universe.

* * *

Voldemort is dead.

Voldemort is – _dead_.

That thought is running on repeat in the back of Harry's mind, the only thing he can think about as he stares at the prone figure lying still on the hospital bed. It doesn't seem real. None of it does. Voldemort had been a constant in Harry's life ever since he'd found out how his parent's had really died – and this wasn't how he'd imagined it would end. But somehow, someway – maybe through their connection when Voldemort had tried to dig into Harry's mind – Harry had destroyed Voldemort. Killed him.

Harry was a murderer.

And he can't even bring himself to feel guilty. There was even some _vindictive_ part of himself, deep _deep_ **down** that was even _happy_. Was it alright – was it _okay_ to feel happy someone was dead?

Harry didn't know. He didn't care. He could grapple with the morality of the situation later, when he could actually process what had happened – after asking Dumbledore how Voldemort had really been destroyed. After he had made certain that Sirius would be alright.

For two heart-stopping, terrifying seconds, Harry thought he'd lost his godfather. One moment they were standing – Harry reeling, feeling almost irrationally hurt by Sirius calling him the wrong name – the next, a bright light had struck his godfather in the center of his chest and he crumpled lifelessly to the ground. Harry remembers frantically calling out Sirius' name, shaking his shoulders – Remus rushing over and turning his last living friend onto his back to check his breathing and pulse, assuring Harry that the man was just unconscious – but he doesn't remember much after that. At least, not until –

_And when the creature spoke, it used Harry's mouth, so that in his agony he felt his jaw move._

_"Kill me now, Dumbledore..."_

_Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again..._

Harry closes his eyes against the memory, gripping the armrest of the chair he sat in until his fingers hurt – but the images keep coming and coming. It almost feels like he's back in the Department of Mysteries, in the hall where Voldemort had taken control of him. The pain, the terror, it's almost made worse thinking of those horrible few moments again. He's not even quite sure how he managed to stop it, only vaguely remembering the brightest, whitest light he'd ever seen before in his life and wanting the pain to end.

Then it had.

He remembers a scream – a terrible, haunting scream – as he shook off the vestiges of Voldemort's possession and opening his eyes to Dumbledore's worried face leaning over him. After that was Fudge babbling, though Harry hardly remembered a thing the man had said, then the disorienting sensation of a portkey – Harry remembered that, even with the shock of Sirius getting hurt and then Voldemort possessing him.

The portkey had taken him to Dumbledore's office and once he'd confirmed where he was and that he was safe – it seemed like the self-loathing almost immediately appeared. It was _his_ fault Sirius was hurt, it was his fault _his_ friends had almost died. Dumbledore's arrival and subsequent assurance that it wasn't his fault only made things worse, because it was. It was his fault. If he hadn't foolishly rushed off – if he'd just waited, then Sirius would still be okay.

But Voldemort would still be alive. And the Daily Prophet would still be slandering him.

Because after Harry had killed Voldemort, Fudge and lackeys had finally shown up. It took only a glance at the scene before them: known Death Eaters dueling with Order members, the Boy Who Lived in agony on the ground with his scar bleeding profusely before they realized that perhaps, just perhaps, their assertion that Voldemort hadn't come back wasn't quite right.

And that's when the truth came out.

Harry wasn't there for Dumbledore's dressing down of Fudge (Dumbledore must've given him the portkey before that) but it must've been a thing of legend. For days afterwards, Rita Skeeter had found a new target in Fudge and published article after article on the incompetence (and even corruption!) of the Ministry. She'd even managed to uncover the truth of Sirius' innocence and eventually Sirius was acquitted and placed in St. Mungo's, still in a coma.

That was weeks ago.

Rita Skeeter was still gleefully ripping apart the Ministry, though Harry didn't read her articles. They'd caused public opinion of Harry to change drastically and once again, he was their Golden Boy. Although happy to see the Ministry exposed for their incompetence, it was just another reminder of how fickle the wizarding world was and bitterly, Harry couldn't help was wonder how quickly it would take for them to turn on him again.

School had ended too, though Harry hardly remembered much of anything post-defeating Voldemort, too worried about Sirius and too guilty to care. Hermione hadn't even scolded him once – too busy studying and trying to cheer Harry up with the help of Ron. It hadn't worked, not totally, but Harry did feel a little bit better after their attempts.

Dumbledore at least had the good sense not to try to send him back to the Dursleys – though perhaps that was more because he _couldn't_. With Sirius proven innocent, guardianship had automatically been given back to his godfather. But with school out and no desire to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry had been staying in Sirius' hospital room.

In fact, that's where he was now – sitting in a chair at Sirius' bedside, watching over his godfather, thoughts a jumbled mess. With nothing else to do but wait for Sirius to wake, Harry can only ruminate in the circumstances that brought him here, to this hospital room, with his godfather in a coma not even magic could wake him from.

From rushing to the Department of Mysteries, to Voldemort's death, to Rita Skeeter's articles that revealed not only how incompetent the Ministry was but that Sirius was innocent as well …

There had been so much good that had happened these last few weeks. So much that Harry was grateful for.

He just wished that Sirius was awake to see it too.

(And later, Harry should have known that even the little good that had happened in the wake of Sirius' injury wouldn't last – should've known that the bad would come and overshadow the good.

It always did.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lunaerum over on tumblr and twitter. Give me a follow if you like!
> 
> R&R please! I would love to hear your thoughts on this crossover.


End file.
